oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Feathers a Blaze
Gentle Feathers Baker Island was what most call a temporary island a place one wouldn’t think to stop at for more than a few hours to a day at most the reason being it was one of the few islands that was littered at the beginning of the Grand Line just a few hours travel from the exit of the reverse mountain and following the incident with the rookie Pirates braking into the Grandline one would assume most sensible people would avoid this island sadly such was not the case for a sole person who was one of the lucky few to enter the Grandline a week prior to the battle. Seated in a rather rowdy bar full of drunk towns men and sailors alike Lilith silently watched the proceedings with amusement dancing in her amber eyes whilst she rocked back and forth on the back legs of chair she was seated in with her legs gracefully crossed and propped upon the table in front of her while clasping a pint of liquor in her arm. It had been a few weeks since news of various Rookies banding together to brake into the Grandline which was matched by a force of marines reached the world luckily enough she was able of make it into paradise a week before the events took place something she was thankful for. As her mind began to wonder over the events that occurred she was forcibly ejected as the door to the tavern was forcibly kicked open startling everyone inside. "Wassup bitches". A boy stood in the tavern doorway looking around at the startled people. He looked around at all the puzzled, confused, and startled faces. "This isn't exactly the reaction I was expecting to get". The boy scratched his head smiling shyly. He walked over taking a seat near an odd woman, her eyes were amber, her hair purple, but the weirdest thing about her was the fact that she was in this dump. "So what brings a fine lady like you here". Brennan took on the same seating position as the woman sitting next to him, although heavily more rugged and less formal, having his legs spread open rather than crossed. "Why would you ever wanna be around assholes like this. You could argue i'm also an asshole, but let's not get to that". Brennan said with a large smile on his face before taking a large swig of a beer pint which was only recently delivered to him by the bartender. Silently watching as the idiotic man casually made himself conformable at her table as if they were long time friends Lilith couldn't help but wonder the mental capacity of the individual before she briefly allowed her eyes to drift around and sure enough they currently had ll eyes on them. "I don't know wither to call you brave or stupid for brazzingly garnering the attention of everyone withing the tavern and possibly the town" Started off Lilith as she herself took a sip of her own beverage while eyeing the man in-front of her having long since guessed him to be a Pirate and a rookie at that as only a Rookie pirate would be that arrogant to draw attention to themselves. "Jugging by your need for attention and lack of restraint I'm guessing your a Pirate and a Rookie at that". she finished as she mentally berated the idiot in front of her for actively seeking attention (Something she conveniently forgot she also does). Brennan seemed slightly shaken by the odd amount of sophistication he heard in the women's voice. "For some random floozy in a bar, you seem kinda smart, to be frank, I entirely though you were gonna be as dumb as a bag of bricks". Brennan laughed disregarding her feelings and speaking words that some would consider meaning with no regards for her feelings or if she were to get angry. "Well no point in keeping you waiting, I'm sure you wanna know if you guessed right or not. Yes, I am a pirate and a rookie as well, I would like to say I'm brave but it's more stupidity than anything". Brennan signaled the bar for a drink after gulping his down. "So, since you basically know the basics about me, how about you, are you a pirate or a marine or are you one of those bitch ss Revs?" Brennan seemed to be very young but there was a very intimidating aura resonating from him as he waited for the girl to answer. Giving Brennan a blank look Lilith began to wonder about his mental state before seemingly decided to ignore him as he already drew enough attention to her location mentally she did wonder why he decided it would be a great idea to bother her when she clearly did not want to be bothered before banishing the thought from her mind she absently got up and began walking away from him with the full intent of distance herself from the growing headache she knew would be coming very soon. As she began to make her way towards the door of the tavern her eyes caught sight of a bulletin board to the far corner of the room just adjacent to her previous spot simply content on ignoring it at first she shifted her eyes away but as her eyes swept across it a single piece of paper caught her attention making her freeze for a moment. "You have to be kidding me". She began mumbling to herself "No one is THAT stupid". she continued as her eyes fell upon a bounty poster that was no ordinary poster but a poster of none other than Brazzers D. Brennan in other words the annoying idiot that was currently seated where she once was. Quickly regaining her senses as her body tense and her eyes discreetly swept across the tavern this time really taking in the inhabitants she felt her blood run cold as she noted more than a few "Drunks" had their eyes on her and Brennan in fact she began to notice that the way they were seated completely surrounded her previous table, slowly and cautiously she began to once again making her way towards the door as she knew that their current attention was mostly set upon Brennan so as long as nothing happens to bring the spotlight on her she should be able to make an escape. "HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING", Brennan screamed throughout the whole tavern, everyone attention would be drawn to Lilith attempting to make a discreet escape. He then realized his bounty poster. "OOOOOOHHHH, That's why you're leaving because I have a bounty on my head and I'm guessing so do you?" The people of the bar stared even harder at the both of them. Brennan didn't seem to care that he was in what seemed to be a danger. Brenna stood up with Lilith an approached the tavern doors. "I guess we can leave if you feel uncomfortable cuz, I'm still not done with this conversation, so you down to ditch this tavern?" Brennan says smiling and holding out his hand inviting Lilith to leave with him. "..." A Marine officer currently under cover had been working at this bar. He had slowly walked out of the room after hearing the conversation between the two Pirates. Of course, he took a secret exit out of the back to avoid being noticed. "Currently Captain Cecilia is on this island..." The Marine noted, as he began darting towards the local Marine outpost. "I should inform her as soon as possible!" Anger pure unfiltered anger began to course through her veins as Brennan after his mouth and spewing his idiocy once again she was starting to lose what little patience-...never mind that patients was sapped out of her after he brought the attention back to her by mentioning her bounty briefly Lilith wondered why was such an idiot born and why she had to deal with him however those questions went unanswered as both her feet connected to the face of Brennan swing his flying back towards the bar as she delivered a standing drop kick to him before dashing as fast as her feet could take her. "No, No, No, No, NOOOOO". Brennan screamed as he was kicked square in the face by Lilith, he was shot back his nose now bleeding down his face. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!!!". He screamed as he was shot through the air before slamming to the ground. "FUCK YOU, WHY DID YOU KICK ME?". Brennan was livid, he didn't know what to do, his morals wouldn't let him hit a girl and she was now too far away to yell at, so the only thing he could think of was to chase after her, so he did just that chasing her out of the bar. "COME BACK HERE, I'M SURE AS HELL NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU". Brennan screamed loudly as he ran after Lilith, the bar patrons were extremely and utterly shocked by the acts of the so-called pirates that a few of them came to abduct and or kill for their bounties. The Armored Maiden "...I see. Thank you for informing me." A feminine voice responded to the Marine who had reported to the nearby base regarding the appearance of Brazzers D. Brennan and Amherst Lilith. This was Lambert Cecilia, also known as the "Armored Maiden", and the former supervisor of Checroft. Following its attack by Revolutionaries, however, she had been stationed with numerous odd jobs due to her inability to fight back against the threat completely. "Begin to make the call for reinforcements. At the very least, I'll hold them off until the reinforcements reach the island." After her failure against Hurra Al Sayyid, Cecilia refused to speak in definitives until she could prove that she could hold her own again. However, that didn't matter right now. Wearing her Marine attire, she dashed out of the building and began to approach the tavern where the two Pirate Captains were last seen, hoping to track them in a location near there. After distancing herself from Brennan Lilith decide to make haste to the docks in an attempt to get off the island and away from the situation entirely after all she just wanted to relax and laze about for a while but of course she couldn't because her landed her on an island with someone who had no tact. "Honestly how can someone be that stupid" she mumbled to herself as she made a left turn heading away from the dock area and more into the outer section of the town. Brennan ran chasing Lilith, he darted around corners, making sharp turns and speeding past and running around all in his path. "She's not gonna get away from me". Brennan looked around, his eyes darted scanning his surroundings as he ran through the town in pursuit of Lilith. Brennan overheard some marines saying "I heard Lambert Cecilia is on the island, in pursuit of two pirate. I feel bad for them, she is super pissed after her loss a while back". This piqued Brennan's interest. "Looks like this island isn't as boring as I thought, this is gonna be fun. This means i definitely have to catch up to Lilith though, just to tell her the good news". Brennan continued chasing after Lilith keeping the arrival of Cecilia front and center in his mind. Cecilia had no doubt in her mind that her Pirate opponents were the type of people who caught onto news quickly. This island wasn't known to have a strong Marine presence, so to have a Captain like herself on-board would have meant rumors were floating about. Carrying a surprisingly heavy, spiked mace on her back, fully bandaged to avoid injury to herself, Cecilia seemed to have found at least one of the two Pirates, and by the looks of it, she had found Amherst Lilith. However, prior to directly encountering her, she hid behind a nearby building, preparing her weapon and herself for the eventual conflict, while awaiting the correct time to strike. Lilith was now positive of two important factors about her current situation something she herself noted was a rarity in itself. She noted about five minutes ago that she had A) completely lost that moronic Pirate something she was entirely happy about as she already know nothing good could from from associating herself with him after all any rookie who openly brags about their bounty in a well known tavern (in her mind) straight after the major Rookie v. Marines event something that still was effecting the world was not a person who would last long on these seas let alone the New World. The secondary fact which for all purposes was fact B) is that she was lost something she attempted to play off as it would be very stupid for her to get herself lost heading to the dock as it was a direct line from the tavern, a literal direct line with large signs painted brightly to highlight the the dock area (well more the stalls on the dock) briefly she wondered (something she found herself doing as of late) when and how she managed to mess up her directions before brushing off the thought and decided to back track as quickly as possible. Turning around she began to quickly make her way back towards the area in which she came before pausing for just a split second as her danger sense went off in the far corner of her mind alerting her to a possible dangerous situation mentally thanking her mother for her harsh upbringing she slowly resumed her journey this time however with her guard up to full aleart as she narrowing her eyes as she stealthy scans the area around her for the slightest sign of anything and upon finding none she slightly lowered her guard chalking it up to her paranoia from dealing with Brennan (a very traumatizing event she mentally added) she quickens her pace only this time she stealthy began to utilize her Devil Fruit to sprout feathers stealthy along her back all which was hidden by her hair. Brennan shot around a corner with shocking speed, his eyes immediately going to Lilith who stood there as he turned the corner. Rather than cause a ruckus and tip off any nearby marines, Brennan slowed down to normal walking speed pulling up next to Lilith. "Yo Lilith, I overheard some marines talking, there seems to be some higher up marine on this island named Lambert Cecilia, we should move with caution, keep your guard up." Brennan calmly walked next to her, showing no signs that he knew what was going on. "Tsk, they know I'm here..." Cecilia grunted to herself, but she still had the advantage here. Judging from the situation described by the Marines, the two Pirates did not get along well. After all, Pirates were selfish people that only cared for their own progress. Cecilia wouldn't expect Pirates of different crews to get along with each other. So this was the perfect chance to eliminate two birds with one stone. Cecilia made herself known to the Pirates. Even if Pirates lacked honor, the Marines had to uphold it. Morals were their prerogative, not the Pirates' prerogative. Her identity would be easily known by the two Pirates, for her Marine uniform gave her away. But she was proud of this fact. She lifted the spiked she was carrying with both of her hands, near-effortlessly, and faced its pointed end towards the two Pirates. "Amherst Lilith, Brazzers D. Brennan...on behalf of the Marines, I, Lambert Cecilia, will arrest both of you for your transgressions!" She announced herself, and without any further delay, she launched herself into battle. Dashing forward, her first strike was not actually aimed at the pirates themselves, but rather, the ground immediately before them. She lifted her mace upwards, before smashing it downwards, gathering enough momentum with her force that the ground beneath the mace began to crack, and the immediate surroundings shook from the impact. Hoping to destabilize their footing, Cecilia used her strength to lift the mace once more, rotating it from her left side to her right, before swinging it horizontally, with the intent of catching both Brennan and Lilith in this single swing, nullifying any Devil Fruit abilities with the seastone spikes on her mace, and causing — hopefully — lasting damage. Before her mind could fully understand the situation her senses flared to life-altering her of an emanate danger which caused her body to move on it's own as feather sprouted from just beneath her her ankles causing her to slightly jerk forward stumbling a bit and accidentally grabbing Brennan dragging him downwards in the process causing the mace to just miss striking them by the few inches and striking the side of a building destroying that portion in an instant, although dodging what would have been a devastating blow Lilith wasn't left completely unscathed as one of the spikes of the mace just barely cut into her face leaving a long thing cut just above her forehead which began to bleed slightly. By the time her mind fully caught up to what just transpired a slight but stinging pain erupted from her forehead alerting her to her freshly gained injury. Quickly pushing aside the feeling of pain Lilith sprunt to her feet and moving a few feet away from both Brennan and Cecilia as her mind worked overtime to process her current situation and began to formulate plans for her escape. Glancing at the still recovering Brennan before turning her eyes to Cecilia who was in the process of retrieving her mace from the building it struck into and destroyed. Willing a few feathers to spring forth from her palms, Lilith aimed towards the marine firing a hailstorm of hard feathers at her hoping to inflict any sort of damage of the Marine while simultaneously aiming some towards the downed pirate as well wanting to eliminate him for the trouble he caused with his stupidity. Category:Ninshū Category:GeminiVIII Category:Role-Plays